starwarsexefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars Echoes: Season 1
Star Wars Echoes: Season 1 is the first season of the new television series based article show Star Wars: Echoes, taking the spot between the first and second season of Star Wars: Rebels. It was first published on May 22, 2017 and would consist of 10 episodes. Haou1987 revealed in December 2017 that this would be the only season of Star Wars: Echoes and that the series would be finished by ArieRuyn. ArieRuyn later revealed that a second season was in the works. Episodes Episode 1: Lost Glory The Battle of Jakku was over with the Empire in disarray. The Galactic Concordance was signed between the Galactic Empire and the Galactic Republic. The Empire fled into wild space, led by Rae Sloane. The council of the Republic led by Mon Mothma and Gial Ackbar reconvened on the Salvation and they speak about having to inform the senate while the Senate wants to speak about deconstructing the Rebel Navy and Army. A shuttle arrives from Hyperspace, the Vicerus with aboard Senator Jay Verus who represents the Alliance Oversight Committee and the temporary leadership who informs Mon Mothma that she and Ackbar are required to return to Coruscant. The vote on Military Disarmament Act requires their presence. Senator Verus is send back to Coruscant by Mon Mothma with the message they’ll come. While Rebel Command seeks to find solutions, the search and rescue parties down on Jakku are aided by the Honor Initiative, the successor of the Organa Initiative led by Captain Gregar Typho. While searching for survivors, they stumble across a sealed ship, that belongs to neither the Republic or the Galactic Empire. In the meantime the Shadowspire with aboard Rae Sloane is in technical trouble when an unknown code is taking over the systems of the Shadowspire. Fearing the systems would go rogue against them, Rae Sloane abandons the Shadowspire and gets to the Imperialis, however the entire fleet seems to have been taken over. Coordinates for a hyperspace jump are set, but no-one knows where to. Back on Jakku, Captain Typho arrives and orders for the ship to be unsealed, but Doctor Andro advises him against doing so. After reconvening with Rebel Command, they are in agreement that the ship should be opened up and Captain Typho puts his best technicians to work. Admiral Ackbar and Mon Mothma prepare to leave the Jakku system, as Mon Mothma leaves the oversight to Leia Organa and Han Solo who had just then arrived aboard the Millenium Falcon. In the end, the Shadowspire and the Imperialis are drawn out of Hyperspace and they are barely able to avoid collision with a much larger ship. When they come by, Rae Sloan realizes it’s the Eclipse, the flagship of Emperor Palpatine. Episode 2: The Act Captain Gregar Typho checked back in to see how the progress on the locked ship was, but Doctor Andro informed him the unearthed entrance dock had more than one layer. They discover that the security pad on the outside has ancient glyphs on it. Doctor Andro takes a holoscan of it and orders one of its assistants to take it to the Salvation. In the meantime Leia Organa and Han Solo arrive on the planet aboard a Basse-class Troop Lander and Leia was immediately told by one of the supervisors that the local population’s chief, Warchief Ma’ani has announced not to support the Galactic Republic. Leia asks the supervisor to arrange a meet and Han tells them it is a bad choice. Not much later one of the aides of the supervisor returns with the decapacitation of the supervisor, telling Leia Warchief Ma’ani is willing to meet on the Heartstone Plateau. In the meantime in Wild Space, after regaining control of the Imperialis, Rae Sloane orders her subordinates to do a scan of the Eclipse to see if any life forms are aboard. The scan proves there are none, but once Sloane and a contingent of Stormtroopers prepare to board the Eclipse, unbeknownst to them, signals come in. Mon Mothma and Gial Ackbar arrive on Coruscant where they are welcomed by the head of the Alliance Security Council, General Draven, who tells them they are dealing with minor resistances on Level 1313. He then arranges for an airspeeder to take them to the old Senate Building where the Republic Senate is being housed with all loyalist senators aboard. Mon Mothma addresses the New Republic Senate, telling them the war is officially over with the Galactic Empire, but they face unknown times now. Her Military Disarmament Act is being voted on. On Jakku, Leia goes to meet with Warchief Ma’ani without Han to escort her, but her two escort airspeeders are shot down by two snipers of Ma’ani, leaving her all alone to meet with the Warchief. Aboard the Eclipse, Rae Sloane find themselves confronted by a Messenger Droid that delivers the final orders of Emperor Palpatine to Sloane and her men, ordering her to rebuilt the Empire and continue its legacy. She was then contacted by Brendol Hux who told her they had a problem. In the end as the vote begins to be in the favor of Mon Mothma, General Draven is contacted by a mysterious source, saying their men are in place. Episode 3: The Holdout on Yavin General Draven returns to the Senate building, where he was awaited by Mon Mothma and Gial Ackbar. Mon Mothma announces that the vote has come to a standstill and that no decision on the implementation of the Military Disarmament Act had been taken. A new vote was scheduled in the next few days. As Mon Mothma brings General Draven and Gial Ackbar to the inside of the Senate Building, they are shadowed by a cloaked person holding a sniper rifle. Inside the Senate building Mon Mothma enters a conference with Doctor Andro on Jakku, who reports about the ship they had found. The ancient symbols were disallowing them from entrance, but they are working on it. Right then the communication is cut and Mon Mothma attempts to reestablish the communications but are contacted by Luke Skywalker who received a broken transmission from his sister. Mon Mothma explains the situation Leia is facing on Jakku with meeting Warchief Maani. Luke tells Mon Mothma to under no circumstance allow Leia to open the ship up. As is revealed, Luke is within the great Massassi Temple on Yavin 4. He is surrounded by three Ancient Massassi Crystals, empowering him with dark energy. Luke announces he can see the Force. As he reaches out in the Force, he sees a Force Vision of the Republic Senate Building attacked by a group of dark figures. Leia is all alone in front of Warchief Maani who accuses her of bringing the Empire to the planet, to which Leia agrees, but counters that they are here for peace and that they have prepared to help the locals rebuilt. Ma’ani reveals his clan has lived here for a thousand years. Leia attempts to convince them to work out a deal that would benefit them both, but Maani seems unresponsive. When Leia wishes to leave, they do not allow it and Leia inadvertently reaches out through the Force to Luke, who awakens from his meditation on Yavin 4, realizing his sister is in danger. He manages to contact Han who assembles a strike team including Chewbacca and R2-D2. When Luke prepares to leave he is attacked by a group of assassins and he is barely able to defend himself against them, who are Force Sensitive. Their leader overpowers Luke when he amplifies the dark side of the temple with his own Force Potential. They trap Luke within an ancient cage built by the ancient Massassi. On Coruscant a day before the vote happening again, the speeder containing Mon Mothma and Gial Ackbar is shot down by the same mysterious sniper that shadowed them earlier, leaving their faiths unknown as the sniper hails himself as an Acolyte of Nox. Episode 4: Mystic Mayhem Luke remained unresponsive for the first few hours that Kull Makan kept him captive. His attempts to break out of the cage proof to be futile as well. Kull reveals to him that this temple where they had the first Rebel Base after Lothal and Dantooine is also the ancient site of the Massassi species and civilization. He and the Acolytes of Nox are seeking an ancient artifact buried here. Knowing Luke is the most powerful Force Sensitive in the Rebellion they waited for him here, as not only does the cage keep him captive, it also infiltrates his mind. Luke begins to feel the effects of this when the darkness is beginning to cloud his vision and his mind. On Coruscant, the reinstalled Coruscant Security Police narrows down on the crash site of the speeder with Mon Mothma and Gial Ackbar in it. When agents arrive on the spot, they find a heavy injured Gial Ackbar, but Mon Mothma is nowhere to be found. Gial Ackbar reveals they had been shot down by a sniper, but Mon Mothma has been abducted by a team of dark clad assassins. The lead agent of the CSP says they have picked up chatter about the Acolytes of Nox being active on Coruscant and they also have appeared on Yavin 4. Ackbar tells them to take him back to the Senate Building. Leia in the meantime is held by the tribe of Warchief Maani who is then revealed to be in alliance with Kull Ma’kan. Ma’ani wants what Ma’kan had promised him, even threatening to kill Leia, which Kull advises against. Ma’ani draws his dagger against Leia, but before he can even attack, a group of SpecForce Pathfinders led by Han Solo arrives infiltrating the camp and attacking the clan. Kull orders Maani to recapture Leia so he can keep the pressure on Luke to get the artifact. Guarded by a set of X-wings they make their way back to the camp set up by the Galactic Republic, where Dr. Andro reveals he has managed to open up the ship, but there is unknown activity within. At the same time Luke can no longer resist the pressure exhibited by the ancient torture artifact Kull Makan is using and Kull discovers the location of the artifact he was looking for, in a nearby hidden cavern. Leaving Luke trapped within the structure, Kull leaves with his Acolytes. On Jakku, Leia and Han arrive in front of the ship when it comes to life. At the same time Maani and his group arrives as well and attacks the craft. The ship becomes sentient and captures Leia and Dr. Andro. Leia attempts to discover where it is going to head, finding out its destination is Coruscant. Ma’kan and his group find an ancient sphere within the cavern, which also activates and releases a shockwave of pure energy, heading towards the temple and shattering the device holding Luke. Episode 5: Coruscant's End The shockwave of pure energy released Luke from his entrapment within the temple. Knowing Leia and Han were in danger, he fled to the underground hangar within the Temple where his personal X-wing was waiting. Kull Makan and his men arrived in time but saw Luke fleeing and Makan ordered his crew to intercept him. Their black V-19 Starfighters are incapable of stopping Luke from jumping to Hyperspace towards Coruscant, but Kull orders his men to retreat as they have what they came for. Loading the ancient sphere into a retrofitted Gozanthi-class Cruiser, they too jump to Hyperspace. The sentient ship that escaped from Jakku arrived from Hyperspace above Coruscant, with Leia and Dr. Andro still aboard. Han aboard the Millenium Falcon was on its heels with Chewbacca and C-3PO. Timely arrival from Luke makes it happen that the ship’s thrusters are knocked offline and the ship goes in a floating fashion towards the planet. Han in the meantime manages to contact Gial Ackbar alerting them of the dire situation that Leia was in. Coruscant Security Police sends their own compliment of X-wings to escort the ship down to a safe haven, but the ship unleashes an EMP that knocks out the systems on the ship. Before the CSP or Han can do a thing, the ship disappears into one of the craters of Coruscant, descending rapidly. While Luke, Han and Chewbacca meet with Ackbar to formulate a plan to find the ship and save Mon Mothma at the same time, General Draven fears he will be found out if the ship is recovered by CSP authorities and therefore contacts the sniper Zia Karsen to take out any transports attempting to reach it. Unfortunately the Acolytes of Nox deem Draven expendable now that the ship has arrived on Coruscant and the ancient sphere from Yavin 4 is in their hands and Draven is forced to make himself scarce, when his lieutenant Silos Steele receives a data package from an unknown source about Draven’s activities, and relies this through to Gial Ackbar, who orders the hunt and arrest of General Draven. Now on the run, General Draven flees to Level 1313, where the Acolytes of Nox were previously located. He ultimately ends up in the Sunken Pride Cantina, where he awaits his contacts. The sentient ship has made its landing and opens up on itself this time, releasing Leia and Dr. Andro from its captivity. They are welcomed to Coruscant by Captain Shook, a trustee of Mon Mothma, but turned against the Republic by the Acolytes of Nox Captain Shook brings them to Mon Mothma’s cell, who is revealed to be barely alive as the sentient ship is revealed to be of Rakatan design, releasing a similar sphere from its holding, as Captain Shook reveals it to be a superweapon, capable of wiping out all life on Coruscant. Mon Mothma demands to speak to their leader, but Shook tells them they’ll get their audience in time. At that point the sphere begins to hover in the air with Captain Shook revealing this won’t be long anymore before the weapon is ready. Episode 6: End's Betrayal With the hunt for General Draven going on in full throttle, the Coruscant Security Police notice a massive buildup of energy on Level 1313. Han and Gial Ackbar reconvene and find out that Alliance Intelligence have started an investigation in the possible further infiltration of the Republic High Command. Han and Luke propose a plan that they infiltrate Level 1313 and approach General Draven and they leave with Chewbacca and R2-D2 in a CSP M3 Gunship towards Level 1313. General Draven is recognized by the one owning the Sunken Pride Cantina and is forced to pay him off if the owner should not be telling CSP. Being left with no choice, Draven flees the cantina before anyone within the cantina can overpower him. Han, Luke and Chewbacca arrive not much later in the cantina and the owner sends them on the right path towards where Draven left to. Unfortunately the sniper of the Acolytes is also on the heels of Draven. In the meantime the Acolytes led by Captain Shook open up the ship and discover a way to contain the sphere when they inadvertently activate one of the dormant droids within the ship. One of the droids attack the nearby Acolytes, but Shook and her men manage to destroy it. The second droid powers down. Captain Shook receives a message from an Acolyte higher in the chain of command, who tells her to research the droid and see if it can be of use. Han and Luke chase General Draven on Level 1313, but Luke manages to pull Han away from being a clear target for Karsen. Luke sees Karsen escaping and Luke tells Han to take the CSP Gunship and head in his direction, they are close to the Acolyte base. Luke takes a nearby speeder and chases after Karsen and General Draven. Draven hides out in an alleyway and Luke closes in and manages to snatch him away before Karsen can get a clear shot. He then reports to Lieutenant Steele that they have managed to capture Draven. Han shows up with the CSP Gunship and Luke and Draven get back in. Karsen is just too late to get a clear shot. Draven surrenders himself formally to Han and Luke and wishes to speak to the Senate, but Luke tells him they are not heading there, they are heading to where the energy buildup is, on Level 1300. They are going to end it right now. A forward sentry warns Captain Shook and her men about the gunship arriving on Level 1300 and Shook orders them to prepare for a fight. She then contacts Kull Makan, saying they are prepared to test the sphere. Makan is shown to be above a mountainous ice planet aboard the Gozanthi-class Cruiser named the SujiVal. Makan tells Captain Shook to keep him appraised about the progression on the test. He says his contractors are about to arrive here. From Hyperspace the Eclipse and its escort arrives with Rae Sloane hailing Ma’kan, telling them to come aboard. Episode 7: The Possible As the CSP M3 Gunship arrives on Level 1300, Captain Shook assembled her forces to await them. Luke and Chewbacca jumped out of the ship and while Chewbacca opened fire upon the assailants, Luke sneaked away behind their lines. Han covered Chewbacca with the gunship, killing a couple of the assailants, but Captain Shook fled into the fortified stronghold on Level 1300. Chewbacca and Han caught up with Luke as they headed into the stronghold. In the meantime former General Draven attempted to escape from the Gunship, but was held there by R2-D2. However they are interrupted when the ship that brought the Sphere weapon released a group of ancient droids called Opticrons, led by OP-112. They shoot up the Gunship, forcing R2 to temporarily shut itself down to avoid not getting killed. The Opticron droids leave him alone and R2 reactivates and manages to get in touch with Alliance Intelligence, explaining the situation. Han and Luke manage to infiltrate the base further and get into the command center, where it is revealed that Dr. Andro in order to save his own and Mon Mothma’s lives agreed to work with the schematics that the ship provided. Luke attempts to talk reason into him, but Captain Shook reveals that she implanted a micro bomb into his head, forcing him to work for her. Han warns Luke not to go after Captain Shook, when the latter goes to check up on the sphere, but Luke does so anyway. Above the ice planet, Rae Sloane and her Imperial advisory staff entered the command bridge of the Eclipse and met with Kull Makan, who reveals that the Acolytes of Nox had been contracted by a mysterious source to capture the only two known surviving Sphere of Life and transport one here and one to Coruscant to do a trial run. Not understanding what the Sphere of Life is, Ma’kan reveals it’s an ancient Massassi artifact that dates back millennia. When Sloane asks what they are to do with it, Ma’kan tells them that is up to their leader to decide, he was contracted with the Acolytes to retrieve it, hand it to Sloane and do a successful test on Coruscant. At that point in time one of the engineers of Ma’kan reveal to him that the activation mechanism of the Sphere on is tampered with and that the test cannot be done. Ma’kan activates it himself from the distance. On Coruscant as Luke is still hunting Captain Shook, when Han takes apart the controls in the base that were fixed on the Sphere, when OP-112 and a group of Opticron droids arrive. After a short firefight, Han blasts apart OP-112, but thanks to its design, it can upload itself into a nearby Opticron droid and become OP-113. Han is subdued and OP-113 puts one of his additional Opticron droids to work, integrating it with the control panel of the Sphere and accelerating the process. With the help of Kull Ma’kan from the distant system, a timer is set to two hours and OP-113 orders a retreat of the Opticron droids. Timely intervention by Chewbacca and General Draven, who choose to save the one person that could get him to safety, destroys OP-113, but he just further evolves into OP-114. He then disappears with the remaining Opticron droids into the ship and flies away into Hyperspace. As the Sphere rises, Luke managed to corner Captain Shook, who is then revealed to have Mon Mothma prepared to be absorbed into the Sphere if Luke does not give in to her demands. Episode 8: The Exodus With the Sphere going into countdown before it starts its ravage, Han contacts Alliance High Command and requests all available CSP M3 Gunships to be send down here to evacuate all citizens in the nearby vicinity. In the meantime Luke attempts to talk down Captain Shook in order to prevent the death of Mon Mothma. This fails and Luke is forced to sever Shook’s hand holding the remote with his lightsaber before engaging her. He severs her other hand as well, but Shook refuses to give up, instead calling up to her allies to do it for her. Zia Karsen aims from a higher level and shoots the rope loose with one shot, plummeting Mon Mothma towards the core of the Sphere. Luke saves her using telekinesis, but is forced to let Captain Shook and Zia Karsen go. Mon Mothma is horrified that Zanti Shook is a member of the Acolytes of Nox, but supports Han’s decision to call in reinforcements. However when the Gunships arrive, Lieutenant Steele who came with them, reveals they are not here for evacuating the civilians. Han sends R2-D2 and Chewbacca with Mon Mothma, as Shook and Karsen still have Leia. Lieutenant Steele tells them he has been tasked with bombarding the entire complex of the Acolytes and hopefully destroy the Sphere with it. Luke and Han argue it’s a bad idea, but Steele issues the order nevertheless. At the Republic Senate, Admiral Ackbar attempts to convince the Alliance High Command to stop the bombardment of the vicinity to attempt to capture or kill the Acolytes, but they refuse to hear his arguments. When he tells them Leia is still captured by them, they agree to hold off the bombardment for the remainder of an hour. Relaying this to Han, Han and Luke set off to find Leia. Leia is in a room directly below the detonation area of the Sphere, but unaware of what is happening above her and on the outside. She desperately attempts to contact her friends or the Senate. Captain Shook arrives in her chamber, and Leia is just able to hide when Shook attempts to kill her by drawing a blaster on her. Instinctively Leia pulls away the blaster with the Force and shoots Shook in the leg before escaping the chamber. Shook orders Karsen to pursue her before she can get to Han and Luke. Shook then contacts the SujiVal, telling them the operations on Coruscant are compromised, to which Kull Makan tells her to clean the mess up. When begging for reinforcements Kull disavows her, meaning she is on her own. When she attempts to get away, she is cornered by General Draven who demands that she brings him off planet and to the SujiVal. Shook can’t and mercilessly shoots Draven in the abdomen, before leaving him to die. She takes a ready speeder as Luke and Han close in on the chamber and Leia hiding out for the sniper. Above the icy planet Kull informs Sloane they have everything prepared for the test and that their contractor should be arriving shortly. The Sphere they have there is loaded upon a modified Lambda-class Shuttle. It left the hangar of the Eclipse and slowly began making its way to orbit. Episode 9: Planet's Destiny Series 1 - 2